The Familiar of The Sky
by Austinch20
Summary: It was an ordinary day for Tsuna when he suddenly appeared in the world of Helgenkia and now he must survive as the familiar of Louise the Zero and find a way home or who know what might happen. Sorry I'm not good at summaries. There will be no pairings in here but we all know what Kirche would try to do. Rated T for language


Austinch20: Welcome to this crossover between Zero no Tsukaima and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And of course this means that Tsuna is going to be summoned by none other than Louise!

Tsuna: Eh! but what about everyone else!

Austinch20: Don't worry they're going to be ok I'm sure they'll find a new boss. Maybe Xanxus can take over

Xanxus: I like the sound of that

Tsuna: Reborn help me!

Reborn: Sorry dame-Tsuna it's his fanfic

Tsuna: **TT**

Louise: Well while that's going on Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Zero no Tsukaima doesn't belong to AC20 cause if they did then KHR would be still going on.

Austinch20: Well let's get started!

Key:

dialog: " dialog "

thought: ' thought '

normal: normal

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

It was time for the Springtime Familiar summoning for the second year students of the Tristain Academy of Magic. Out of the students one was truly eager to prove herself in this ritual. Her name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière but we'll call her Louise for convenience (AC20: well duh narrator). Please ignore side comments from the rude author. Continuing on, Louise hoped to prove herself since she couldn't do any spells correctly despite being phenomenal at magic theory.

Professor Colbert, a tall baldish man watched over the student's as they commenced the summonings. Finally he asked, "Is there anyone who hasn't done the ritual?"

From the crowd of students a busty, dark skinned, red haired girl said "Louise the Zero hasn't gone yet, but we all know that she's going to mess it up."

All of the students started laughing except for one small pinkette who adopted an angry countenance. She stepped up and yelled, "I'm going to summon the most greatest, most beautiful, most powerful familiar ever!"

The redhead who spoke before replied sarcastically "Sure you will Zero" With these words the students started jeering at Louise again

Louise stood there angry thinking 'That Kirche! Just because she summoned a salamander she thinks she's the best, well I'll show her, I'll show them all and summon the greatest familiar to ever be summoned!'

Professor Colbert looked at the pinkette and asked "Ms. Valliere would you please commence the ritual?"

Louise walked forward to chant. The students all stepped back in fear of what might happen. Louise started to chant**"****_My servant that exists somewhere in this universe!" _**The students started muttering "what chant is that?"**_ "_****_My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance!" _**After those words there was an explosion and dust covered the entire courtyard

**Namimori**

In the "quiet" (AC20: We all know that's not true) town of Namimori. Really are you going to interrupt every time! (AC20: I'm the author so I have the power of the fanfic and you're just a figment of my imagination) You know what nevermind I don't care anymore. Back to the story, Walking down Namimori was the young tenth, or soon to be tenth, boss of the Vongola Famiglia, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It has been a few months after the representative battles of the arcobaleno. He finally graduated from Reborn's "training" (AC20: More like torture). I'll let that one slide since it's true. Well Tsuna graduated and Reborn still stays in Namimori to watch over the future boss. Tsuna was returning home from school when he heard a female voice saying **_"_****_My servant that exists somewhere in this universe!"_**

Tsuna fell back in surprised and looked around "Eh? I anyone there? Haru is that you? Kyoko?" Tsuna started to get worried and sweat dropped. (AC20: Hey, just because Tsuna graduated doesn't mean that he any less dame than before) That's true but I'm sure he's matured. So again Tsuna started to walk forward hoping that it was nothing much when **_"_****_My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance!"_** with that Tsuna ran thinking 'AHH! Save me!' He suddenly tripped and fell into… A green hole? The only thing Tsuna left behind in this world before falling was "HHHHHHIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

Back in the world of Halkeginia, the dust cleared and all of the students surrounded the epicenter of the explosion. There was a crater and in the center was a boy with spiky brown hair. Tsuna looked up and saw a bunch of people looking at him. After a minute of awkward silence someone spoke up saying "Ha, leave it to Zero to summon a commoner."

With that almost everyone started to laugh. "You're right, maybe he was paid by her to pretend to be a familiar."

Tsuna just stared not understanding what the people around him were saying, but he knew they were probably making fun of him. After a few more seconds professor Colbert walked forward "Quiet now," He turned to look at Louise "Ms. Valliére you must finish the contract."

The pink girl looked pleadingly at the bald professor "Can't I do a redo, I mean there hasn't been a commoner being summoned before."

"This is a sacred ritual set by the founder, you must finish or you will be expelled"

Louise sunk a these words, but she then picked herself up and walked over to Tsuna with a irritated and annoyed face. "You're lucky, this will probably be the only time a noble does anything like this to you."

The pinkette leaned to Tsuna and the latter thought 'EH?! what's going on?'

Louise said "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant you blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar."

Suddenly she got closer to his face and he thought 'AH! SHE'S GOING TO KISS ME!' Tsuna ducked a little and Louise kissed his forehead. 'What's going on!?' Just then Tsuna felt some pain in his left hand and he started to scream.

Louise just looked away red faced "Don't worry it'll go away soon, you're being marked with the familiar runes"

Just as she said Tsuna's pain subsided and he got back to normal but on his left hand was a weird kind of symbol. "What was that!?" Tsuna yelled

"huh, I don't understand you commoner." Louise huffed. 'Just great my familiar is a commoner and a foreigner, why did this happen!'

Tsuna was in shock and figured that girl did something to him. He soon noticed the runes on his hands and in surprise he wondered "What is this?" He looked up and saw the bald man walk up to him. Colbert seemed to be inspecting the runes. After that was done the professor soon walked away and talked to the class. The class started to disperse and the girl who kissed him walked up to him and said something and motioned for Tsuna to follow. Tsuna not knowing what to do went with her and entered a castle like building

Tsuna looked around as he awe the inside of the castle. 'This place looks like the castles reborn showed me in the history books, wait! I should be trying to find a way out of this. But I can't if I don't know where I am'

Finally they got to Louise's room they entered and Louise sat down on the bed and looked at the brunette 'How did I get a commoner as my familiar!' "So you can't speak the language, how pathetic even for a commoner. I can still make you do work." Louise started to undress.

Tsuna seeing what was going on screamed and looked away. Louise got annoyed at this and said "Quiet!, I'll just put a silence spell on you" Louise got out her wand and casted the spell however it ended in an explosion.

After the dust cleared Tsuna said "What was that for!?"

Louise replied "I casted a spell. Wait I understand you!"

"Me too finally I can ask for help."

"What?"

"I need help to try and go home and now I can ask you where I am."

Louise laughed at him "Ha. you can't go anywhere since you're bounded to me as my familiar. Well to answer you we're in the country of Tristain."

"What? There's no country named Tristain."

Louise looked in shock "What!? Where did you come from some sort of country across the Elf territory?"

"Uh. I'm from Japan."

"Never heard of it"

Now it was Tsuna's turn to be in shock, "How could you have not heard of Japan? Do you have a globe or a world map?"

Louise replied "the maps are in the library but you can go later. Now go and wash my clothes." Louise finished undressing and tossed him the clothes and got in a nightgown

Tsuna looked away again and yelled, "Why did you do that. Don't undress in front of me!"

Louise got into her bed saying, "You're just a familiar, no better than a dog. Oh right! and you'll be sleeping on that pile of hay under the window. Now go and wash my clothes or face punishment." Louise somehow produced a horsewhip and snapped it.

Tsuna started to cry thinking 'What did I do to deserve this.' He left to find a place to wash the clothes. He walked down some halls and saw two people sitting down, one blonde boy and a brunette girl. Tsuna overheard them talk.

"Oh Katie you are the only one for me" the blonde said

Katie blushed at the womanizer's words "Oh, Sir Guiche! I'm flattered, if you'd like tomorrow would you like to have some of my soufflé."

Guiche kneeled and held the brunettes hand kissing it as he said "It would be my pleasure, I'm sure it would taste as great as you are beautiful."

"Really!?" Katie blushed even more now at the flattery

"Well of course" Guiche kneeled holding her hand and looked at her "I can not tell a lie to you my maiden"

The young brunette looked as if she were to faint.

Tsuna laughed at the scene in front of him thinking 'He's like Shamal except he actually got a girl.'

Guiche heard the laughter and saw Tsuna there and said, "Aren't you that commoner that Louise the Zero summoned."

Tsuna stopped laughing and looked at Guiche and said "uh. I guess?"

"Well is there anything you need because if there isn't than I would like you to please leave."

Tsuna remembered his reason for being out and said "I'm looking to find a place to do some laundry could you tell me where to go?"

Guiche said "ha. Louise already setting her commoner familiar to work"

"Ok... I guess that's wasn't helpful" Tsuna went outside to find a place to wash the clothes. He looked around and went around a corner and bumped into someone.

"Ah. What the" Tsuna looked up and saw that he ran into a girl with black hair in a maid uniform.

He walked to the girl and helped her up "No, I should be sorry about that I should've paid more attention sir" She bowed. She took a look at tsuna and said "Wait. Your that Familiar that Miss Valliére summoned aren't you!"

Tsuna replied "I guess, so what is this familiar summoning thing?"

"Ah. The second years here summon familiars to serve them I guess."

"EH! Wait how do I get out of this!" Tsuna panicked upon hearing the news.

Startled the maid said "I don't know ask a noble"

"Yeah I guess. Ah! I remembered. Do you know if there happens to be somewhere I can wash these?" tsuna inquired.

"Yes! I was heading there myself, I'll bring you there." The maid started walking with Tsuna close behind.

Upon reaching the destination which was past another corner Tsuna said "Thanks uh."

"Siesta, my names Siesta" The maid introduced.

"Ok thanks Siesta, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna." The Decimo said

"Tsuna? That's a weird name." Siesta said.

"Yeah, I'm from far away." Tsuna elaborated

"Ok, So I can clean the clothes for you if you'd like." Siesta said this with a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

Tsuna oblivious to that fact said "Thanks again I don't really know how to use the washboards."

the two soon cleaned the pinkettes clothes and Tsuna said goodbye to Siesta to go back to the rooms. 'Ah. At least I have a friend here now.' Tsuna reached the room and put the clothes down and went to the hay and fell asleep.

Austinch20: and that's Chapter one. I hoped it was good, I know that the conversation parts were a bit choppy.

Louise: That's a bit of an understatement

Austinch20: Be quiet! I'm talking here

Reborn: Ok time for me. Review this fanfic and criticism is welcome to help this fanfic


End file.
